


Renders

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus tries to paint.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 72





	Renders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Markus tries to channel Carl’s teachings. He really does. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine something that’s intangible—a _feeling_ , like his love, his lust and his pride, all the things his current subject inspires in him. But that muse is sitting right in front of him, and it seems absurd to ignore such a gorgeous model. Markus opens his eyes, and Connor’s right there, primly posed the way he always is, knees drawn together and hands neatly folded in his lap, seated in a chair in the center of the studio. The only thing that’s different is his clothing—or lack thereof.

Connor’s utterly naked, bare from head to toe, nothing but smooth, cream-coloured skin with little brown dots for moles and other markings—all the tiny things that make him _special_. He’s not like any other model Markus has ever seen. He still has his LED, and he wears it with purpose: it glows a vivid blue. Even though he’s naked, Markus knows he’s comfortable. He’s honoured to be Markus’ inspiration. But it isn’t quite working out the way it should—Markus can’t seem to put his brush to the canvas nearly as quickly as Carl could. 

Carl’s upstairs, peacefully resting, while Markus occupies the studio. He knows this is what Carl wants. Carl’s proud of Markus and so pleased to have him home, to have Connor there too—to see Markus _happy_. Markus truly feels like a son that’s come _home_. He wants to follow in his father’s footsteps, but it’s hard. He just doesn’t have creative protocols.

And more importantly, he keeps getting distracted. He tries to trace out Connor’s pretty brown eyes, but then Connor will wink at him, and Markus will get caught up in the motion. He loves the lines of Connor’s face and his lilting smile. Markus knows exactly how soft Connor is to touch and desperately wants to. Carl said that clothes are a barrier: that capturing the ‘human’ form at its very essence requires seeing past that cover. But Connor’s just too _cute_ when he’s naked; Markus can’t get anything done. 

Connor asks in that enticing voice of his, “How is the painting going?”

Markus simulates a sigh. He lowers the brush and eyes his palette: the colours don’t work. They’re not _Connor._ Markus just can’t seem to capture what Connor truly _is_. He’s a wild stallion, faithful but free. 

Finally, Markus gives up, and he walks over to kiss Connor instead.


End file.
